


Jealous

by timehasa_way



Series: This Is a Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anxious Jensen Ackles, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Caring Jared Padalecki, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehasa_way/pseuds/timehasa_way
Summary: Jensen gets jealous after seeing Jared kiss Misha in the Season 14 gag reel.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windstorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windstorms/gifts).

> I blame everything on Windstorms, who pointed out some Mishalecki moments that could potentially make Jensen jealous so I could write a jealous!Jensen fic to go with the jealous!Jared fic. I decided it could also fit with the Bacchus fic and be a verse, and then there were feels I didn't expect. 
> 
> See: Season 14 gag reel, Jared at NashCon 2019 "Misha slept at my apartment the other day... It didn't mean anything!", and, you know...all of the set pranks, innuendo, "influence" and such in Mishalecki panels (which I love, btw).

Normally when Jared comes up behind Jensen, all hard and hot and bothered, arms wrapping around his waist to hold him close, grind up against him, and kiss his neck, it gets _ Jensen _ all hard and hot and bothered, which is kind of the point. But this time, Jensen’s not in the mood. Jensen’s in the exact _ opposite _ of the mood. 

They’ve just come in from work, Jared following close behind Jensen as he comes in and tosses his keys on the dining room table. Jensen bristles when he feels Jared so close to him, stiffens even more when Jared’s _ on _ him, and does something he’s not sure he’s ever done before - he pushes Jared away. 

There’s an awkward silence, where Jensen’s moving away, and Jared’s standing there stunned, and Jensen would feel bad if he wasn’t so fucking _ angry_. 

“Hey,” Jared says softly, tentative, “What’s wrong?” 

Jensen turns on him, sees Jared’s shock at the _ rage _ in his expression, and he can’t help it, on the verge of unloading on Jared in a way he never has before. “You _ kissed _ him.” 

Jared’s looks at him quizzically, head tilting. “I...I kissed _ who_?” 

“Don’t act like you don’t know,” Jensen fumes, hating Jared for playing dumb, but Jared still manages to look lost. “_ Misha_.” 

“Jensen, what on ear-” Realization hits Jared, the confusion dropping from his expression. But he still screws up his face in questioning disbelief. “Are you talking about the _ gag reel_?” 

“Obviously.” They’d just been sent the gag reel for approval, usually a fun time of year where they watch it and laugh about all the stupid shit they did together. But Jensen hadn’t been on set when Jared had basically been _ riding _ Misha. 

“Are you… Are you _ jealous_?” Jared starts to smirk a little, and Jensen’s reminded of the last time this happened. He remembers playing with Jared the same way, when Jared was jealous of the way Jensen swooned over Jeff’s poster. 

But this feels different to Jensen. It doesn’t feel like a dumb, fleeting jealousy over a stupid social media post. 

“Do I have a reason to be?” Jensen asks, not giving in to the teasing, and Jared’s smirk falters. 

“What?” 

“I don’t know, Jared, you tell me.” Jensen can’t help the way his voice is rising, the step forward and the push he gives against Jared’s chest, making him stumble back. He’s primed for a fight, and he can barely even hear over the blood roaring in his ears, adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

“The _ fuck_, Jensen?!” Jared pushes him back, and it’s _ almost _ enough for Jensen to turn this into their first physical fight, but instead he lets out all of the things he’s been holding in all day. 

“You two. All of a sudden, you’re all close and fucking _ flirting _ with each other. All your inside joke bullshit.” He tries to remind himself to breathe. “I thought about it before, but I told myself it was nothing to worry about. All the innuendo, all the _ physical _ pranks on each other.” 

Jared’s looking at him like he has three heads. “He’s my _ friend_. I thought you would be happy that we’re all good friends.” 

“I heard you talking about filming that scene,” Jensen says, continuing as if Jared hadn’t even spoken, because he can’t stop this line of thought, “I heard you laughing about it, and how you made jokes, but then I see you actually _ kissing _ him.” 

“It was a fucking joke!” 

“Who else have you kissed as a _ joke_?!” Jensen’s actually shouting now, yelling like he’s Dean, and he ignores the way Jared flinches. “How long have these _ jokes _ been going on, huh? What the hell else happens when I leave? I came back from Mardi Gras to you acting all hot for me, and then I find out that you and Misha had a little sleepover while I was gone. Now I see you kissing him when I’m not on set. What else?!” 

Silence. Jensen’s gone too far, and he knows it. It’s something that finally creeps in once he gets all those things that have been bothering him out of his system, and he can’t take it back. He looks at Jared, who’s fighting tears now, jaw and fists clenching. It’s Jared’s expression that tells him he’s wrong, and that the night Jensen got back from Mardi Gras really meant something to Jared; that _ all _ of it does. 

“Are you accusing me of cheating on you?” Jared asks, his voice low and defeated, and that’s when Jensen feels the difference hit him in the chest. Jared’s jealousy was _ just _ jealousy. Jensen’s is an accusation. The result of Jared’s jealousy was just some fun sexual tension, but Jensen can see real hurt in Jared’s eyes as a result of his own. 

Jared grabs Jensen’s keys off the table and heads for the door. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I don’t know!” 

The door slams, and Jensen’s suddenly alone in their home, the silence feeling like a heavy weight on his shoulders. “Oh shit,” he murmurs to himself, rubbing a hand over his face and pulling his phone out of his back pocket. It’s then that he realizes his hands are shaking. 

He’s not sure what to do. Part of him hates himself for not chasing after Jared immediately. Part of him wants to call Jared and beg him to come back, right now. Part of him is still stupidly angry. And part of him is just fucking _ sad _ that they aren’t in bed together, like they should be. 

He can feel that Jared needs his space, so he makes another call. His mouth dries out as he tries to more subtly confront Misha about the whole situation. Then he listens as Misha berates him for being such a fucking idiot. He ends the call and collapses onto the closest couch, regretting the entire night. He’s always trusted Jared with his _ life_, more than anyone else. How could he not trust that Jared would be faithful? 

Jensen’s not sure how much time has passed when he finally texts Jared, “Please come home.” The door opens not too much longer after that, and Jared walks in, head lowered, still wounded. He stands there while Jensen sits, neither of them sure how to pick up where they left off. It’s Jared who breaks the silence, which makes Jensen feel like a coward. 

“I’ve given you everything, you know.” 

“I know,” Jensen says, hating how broken Jared sounds and knowing he’s the cause. 

“I don’t know why you’d ever doubt me. Or why you’d think I’d _ do _ something like that. Not just to fuck around, but to _ lie _ to you and go behind your back.” Jared’s voice wavers, and he pauses to take a deep breath. “Jensen, I tell you _ everything_. I give you _ everything_, and you, what, think I don’t take it seriously? You think I welcome you home like that just for fun? That I haven’t been _ so _ fucking happy with you this whole time?” Jared’s crying now, and Jensen stands, wanting to comfort him but still keeping his distance. “Why the _ fuck _ would you ever think I’d cheat on you? Did I do something wrong?” 

“_No_.” Jensen’s heart feels like it shatters, and he can’t stop himself from moving towards Jared, from pulling him into a tight hug. He’s not sure Jared will accept it, mostly expects Jared to push him away, but Jared leans in, and Jensen rests a hand on the back of Jared’s head. “No, you did nothing wrong. I’m just an asshole, I’m sorry. I’m _ so _ sorry.” He turns his face into the crook of Jared’s neck and closes his eyes, allowing himself to get emotional, and Jared’s hands settle on his back. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

“What’s wrong with _ us_?” Jared asks, pulling away and wiping at his eyes. “What’s going on between us that would make you feel that way? I thought everything was fine.” 

“I don’t know.” Jensen racks his brain, trying to find some bit of what could have sent him on this path. “I think it was just...being separated for the first time in a long time, and _ stupid _ jealousy that someone else was spending time with you.” 

“I have to have _ friends_, Jensen.” 

“I know.” 

“I’m not just gonna sit at home by myself and be sad when you’re not here. Or not have fun on set with anybody else when you’re not here.” 

“I know,” Jensen repeats, and he feels disgusted with himself. “It’s gross. I can’t be that possessive, it isn’t right. I _ am _ glad that you’re getting closer to other people, and that we’re all good friends. You should have that, and we should share that. I don’t know why I let this get to me so much, and I don’t know how to fix tonight. I’m sorry.” Jared hesitates, and Jensen holds up a hand. “You don’t have to say anything else. You don’t have to forgive me. I’ll sleep on the couch tonight, okay? Let’s just sleep on this and take some time.” 

Jared nods and moves to head upstairs, but he pauses and turns back. “I love you.” 

Jensen knows it isn’t so much not wanting to go to bed angry, but not wanting to go to bed without letting each other know that they’ll always still love each other, no matter what. 

“I love you, too.” 

**** 

Jared doesn’t sleep very well. It’s not just that Jensen isn’t in bed with him, it’s that Jensen’s _ here _ and not in bed with him. It’s that they’ve had their first very real fight in well over a decade, and Jared knows that’s an impressive record for just about any couple, but it still scares him, or at least unsettles him. He tosses and turns and fades in and out, and heads downstairs when the sun starts to rise and he can smell breakfast. 

When he gets downstairs, Jensen’s already at the table, a plate of food made up for each of them, along with hot mugs of coffee. Jensen’s hand is wrapped around his own mug, his hair tousled, and his eyes and posture showing even less sleep than Jared’s had. He looks up when Jared enters the room and sits across from him. 

“I didn’t want you to think…” Jensen starts and trails off, eventually nodding at Jared’s french toast and eggs, “I’m not trying to bribe you with breakfast, I just thought we could both use it.” 

“You’d be right,” Jared agrees, grabbing a piece of bacon off the plate and taking a bite. “How’d you sleep?” 

Jensen snorts. It’s answer enough. “I mostly just thought about why I was being an asshole.” 

“And?” 

There’s a hesitation in Jensen that Jared’s not sure he’s seen before. He’s seen Jensen vulnerable, but this is different somehow. “Honestly? It’s no excuse, but I think I’m scared.” 

“Scared of what?” 

“Of things changing.” Jared can practically _ see _ Jensen’s heart rate pick up, the anxiety palpable. “We’ve only known each other while the show has existed. It’s how we met, and it’s what we’ve thrived doing, and I’m more nervous than I realized about what happens when it’s over, but I also realized… We won’t be together all the time. We don’t know yet what each of us will end up doing. You could meet new people. What if there’s another show, what if there’s another person that you hit it off with immediately?” 

Jared wipes the bacon grease on his hand off on the table, and Jensen doesn’t side-eye him like he normally would, just focuses wide eyes on Jared, waiting for an answer. “We’ve spent _ some _ time apart, and we do have hiatuses outside of the show now.” 

“I know that,” Jensen says, exasperated. “But it’s not the same. We always know we’re coming back to this, that we’re committed to this. What happens when that goes away? What happens when we’re separated longer?” 

It’s the unspoken question that Jared gets, and it hits home at that moment. It’s been hard to talk about the end of the show, because it’s too emotional for so many reasons. But he’s realizing now that maybe they _ have _ to talk about it more in some aspects. Especially when what Jensen’s asking him is essentially _ Will I still mean as much to you when this is over?_

“I don’t know,” Jared answers honestly. He wants to tell Jensen what he does genuinely believe in the moment, that he’ll _ never _ love anybody the way he loves Jensen. But he knows that life can take odd turns for everybody, and that neither of them can predict the future. They’re still young. Who knows what else life has in store for them? He’s seen relationships end that he thought would last forever. His own stomach twists with anxiety, and he pushes his plate of food away. “I can tell you what I told you last night. I love you. And that will _ never _ change. Regardless of what happens, even if we have some big ugly breakup at some point, you’ve had too much of an impact on my life for me to ever not love you at all, or for you to ever stop being important to me.” 

Jensen looks down at the coffee in his mug, jaw clenching, and Jared pushes his chair back away from the table to stand. He moves around the table to Jensen’s chair and motions for him to get up. Jensen obliges, and Jared wraps him up in a hug. 

It’s not often that Jared gets the opportunity to take care of Jensen. Jensen always seems so solid, so put together and unshakeable, and Jared’s asked him numerous times in his own insecure moments if he ever gets tired of taking care of Jared. But Jensen never complains or shies away from it, always eager to be there. Jared figures it makes sense that Jensen didn’t even realize what was going on with himself until it all blew up, because Jensen’s usually the caregiver, not the other way around. 

Jensen’s tense against him, breathing a little too quickly for someone at rest, and Jared doesn’t even say anything. He just holds on and makes an effort to take deep breaths against Jensen, a slow and deliberate in-out that Jensen eventually matches, slowly relaxing into the hug. 

“You should have told me these things were bothering you before,” Jared murmurs, and it’s less of an admonishment and more of an offer. He can be there for Jensen just as much as Jensen is there for him. “Even if you did think it was just some dumb jealousy.” 

“I know.” Jensen sighs, cheek resting on Jared’s shoulder. “I just brushed it off, I didn’t think it mattered that much. And then I just thought it was stupid. But it didn’t go away. Turns out it’s not jealousy, and I’m just afraid of change and of losing you.” 

Jared holds him tighter. “Nothing’s ever too stupid to tell me about. And I can’t tell you what will happen to us over the rest of the course of our lives, but I can tell you that right now, in this moment? I can’t imagine anything being strong enough to change the way I feel about you.” 

Jensen turns his head against Jared’s chest and shakes it, his voice muffled, “Why are you so good to me?” 

And that’s enough of that. Jared gets his hands on Jensen, pushes him upright and holds Jensen’s head in his hands, making him look at him. “How many rough times have you seen me through, Jen? How many times have I asked you that same question?” 

Jensen licks his lips, and glances down, unwilling to take the compliment and the forgiveness just yet. “This wasn’t really about you.” 

“I know.” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“I know.” 

“I shouldn’t have made you feel that wa-” 

Jared presses his lips against Jensen’s to silence him, to calm him down again. He rests their heads together when they break apart, hand reaching around to rub Jensen’s back. “Quit still trying to take care of me while I’m trying to take care of you.” He can tell Jensen wants to continue to argue his guilt, but that he decides against it, just sighing. He kisses Jensen again. “It’s okay.” 

“I’m gross.” 

Jared smiles and kisses Jensen again. “Me, too.” 

“I slept on the couch, in my clothes, and I haven’t even brushed my teeth.” Jared turns and backs Jensen up against the wall, kissing him again. “All I’ve had is coffee. I haven’t showered.” 

Jensen fully shuts up when Jared shoves his tongue in Jensen’s mouth, and yeah, they’re both gross, but that’s never stopped them before. Jared gets a hand up under Jensen’s shirt, feels the warm skin there, and Jensen moans. He gets Jensen’s pants open, shoves a hand down inside Jensen’s boxers, fingers wrapping around Jensen’s dick, getting him hard. 

“Could have had this last night,” Jared teases, and lucky for him, it’s never too soon for a joke between them, Jensen rolling his eyes as Jared laughs. “It’s okay,” he says, still stroking Jensen’s dick. “I appreciate you not taking advantage of me before a fight.” 

Jensen groans and hisses when Jared’s thumb swipes over the head. “I’m a fucking gentleman.” 

“You wanna go to bed?” 

“Permission to fall asleep as soon as I come?” 

Jared laughs, then leans in close, murmuring in Jensen’s ear, “Only if I have permission to come inside you.” He suddenly feels precome in his hand, spreads it down Jensen’s shaft. 

“You wanna fuck me?” 

“Does that make you wet?” It’s fun in that moment, Jared pulling back to look at Jensen, the two of them finally smiling at each other, though Jensen’s smile softens and fades faster. 

“I’m really sorry.” It’s an apology that’s heartbreaking and healing at the same time, knowing that even now, even with Jared jerking him off, Jensen hasn’t forgotten that he wronged Jared. 

“I _ know_,” Jared emphasizes, makes sure Jensen knows that he gets it, that he understands and is past it - apology accepted. “I forgive you.” He pulls his hand free and offers his clean hand to Jensen. “Come on. Let’s go upstairs.” 

It isn’t very often that Jared tops, and he takes his time with Jensen, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. Jensen’s already behaving as Jared expected. As someone who generally has his shit together, the person giving Jensen the hardest time about screwing something up between them and needing help is _ Jensen_. And Jared topping isn’t about getting some sort of compensation for what Jensen did, or any kind of power play or punishment. He’s sure Jensen doesn’t feel very much entitled to being the one on top right now anyway, which is part of why he gave in to Jared so easily, though he obviously also liked the idea. But this isn’t a hard jealous or angry fuck. 

He gets Jensen undressed, but slowly, hands roaming over just about every inch of him. Despite not catching Jensen’s jealousy beforehand, he still knows Jensen well enough to _ feel _ his unease now, his sense that he doesn’t deserve this kind of attention. But Jared doesn’t let up, laying Jensen down beneath him once they’re both undressed and taking his time kissing wherever he can. Foreplay is usually more Jensen’s area of expertise, but Jared can sure as hell try, and he feels satisfied with himself when he sees more precome spill out onto Jensen’s stomach. 

Once he’s got his fingers slicked with lube, he brushes the tips against Jensen’s entrance, just teasing until Jensen relaxes more, body less tense against the sheets. He leans down and kisses Jensen as he pushes one finger in, and _ fuck _ he forgot how tight Jensen is. He moans himself at the feel of it, the heat, and Jensen gasps and jolts a little when Jared crooks his finger, gently stroking inside. He waits a long time before adding a second finger, even longer for the third, Jensen grunting impatiently and starting to writhe and push back, wanting more. 

“How do you want it?” Jared whispers, pulling his fingers free and slicking up his cock. He’s still letting Jensen have a say, have some power, because he wants Jensen to be comfortable. The way Jensen looks at him says that he expected Jared to just toss him over, fuck him hard, get off and make a point that he’s the one in charge of his life, not Jensen. Instead, Jared just waits patiently, sitting back on his heels. When Jensen can’t seem to make a decision, Jared just settles between Jensen’s legs, kissing him again. “I’d really like you like this.” 

“Okay.” Jensen’s legs wrap around him, and Jared reaches down to position himself. They’ve prepared plenty, but it’s still been a while since they’ve done this, and Jensen gasps again as he grabs at Jared’s back, Jared _ slowly _ pushing in, Jensen opening up for him even as he seemingly forgets to breathe, Jared burying his face in the crook of Jensen’s neck. He breathes deeply, waiting for Jensen to do the same, trying his best to focus on _ Jensen _ and not how badly he wants to get off right now. When Jensen moves beneath him, Jared starts thrusting, slow drag out and strong push back in, deliberate, hips pressing up as much as they can. He still knows how to make Jensen come like this, and he _ wants _ to, getting his arms around Jensen as he kisses his neck, jaw, lips. 

“_God_, you feel perfect.” It just tumbles out of Jared’s mouth, because it’s true, the way Jensen feels right now all wrapped tight around him, like he was made just for this. 

“I’m not,” Jensen says, even as his breath hitches, and Jared just kisses him again, looks at him as he thrusts in deeper, watches Jensen’s eyes fluttered closed on a soft moan. 

“Close enough.” He presses in deep and stays there, letting Jensen groan and clench and arch beneath him, panting with the effort, firm grip on Jared’s shoulder blades. He thrusts again, gets a small cry out of Jensen, then another, and another. He starts moving faster, and a growl escapes his throat when Jensen’s nails scrape down his spine. 

Jensen’s tense and hard beneath him, whimpering with each push, and Jared just holds him tighter in strong arms, kisses him and stays close, his hair falling in Jensen’s face where it isn’t stuck to his own with sweat. He wants Jensen to feel safe and secure, enough to let go, to let his orgasm take over. “_Fuck_,” is all Jensen can manage, and it comes as a choked sob as he jerks and stiffens, holding on tight. 

“I’ve got you,” Jared murmurs, shuddering as he thrusts. “I’ve got you.” Jensen lets go, shakes as Jared holds him, crying out as he comes, slicking up their bodies. “Oh, _ God_.” Jared comes with him, groaning at the way Jensen spasms around him, collapsing on top of Jensen when he’s spent. He hears a slightly pained grunt from Jensen at the added dead weight and manages to pull out and roll to settle beside Jensen instead. Jensen gives one last whimper, and Jared puts the extra effort in to roll them so that he’s spooned up behind Jensen, kissing the back of his neck and settling in. They’re both too tired for much else and can clean up later. 

“Love you,” Jensen murmurs, sounding half-asleep already, even as he grabs one of Jared’s hands and squeezes. 

“Love you, too,” Jared says, squeezing back. “Always.”


End file.
